


Star Trek and Thai Food

by PrincessStark



Series: Cap's List [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark





	Star Trek and Thai Food

“What’s this?” Steve asked, opening a carton of takeout food Tony had placed on the coffee table in front of the couch Steve was sitting on. “Chinese?”

“Thai!” Tony said, taking one of the cartons to himself and sitting on the couch beside his boyfriend. “J, roll the show.”

“Dinner and a movie?” Steve smirked, sitting back with a carton he’d opened. “Is this a date, Tony?”

Tony smiled mischievously at him. “Of course it is. We can still have a date every now and then, can’t we?”

Steve and Tony had been dating since about a year after the Chitauri attack and Loki’s shenanigans, but with things the way they were lately, with Hydra and Steve out looking for Bucky, they had little time alone together. Tony was doing everything he could with his resources to help Steve find his old friend. There isn’t anything Tony wouldn’t do for the man he loved, even if it meant looking for the only other man Steve had ever loved. Tony wasn’t going to worry about the what ifs. He knew what he meant to Steve. He also knew what Bucky meant to him. He wasn’t worried.

“Yes,” Steve said, looking around for chopsticks. “Chopsticks?”

Tony shook his head. “Not with Thai food, baby.” He held up two spoons he had brought from the kitchen, one for him and one for Steve.  “Thai is all about the spoon.” He winked at him, handing him one.

“I know there’s a dirty innuendo in there somewhere,” Steve said, taking the spoon from him, “but I think I’m going to let it go.” He pointed to the television with the utensil. “What are we watching?”

“Only the beginning to one of the greatest legacies of all time.” Tony beamed brightly. “Star Trek.” He inclined his head toward him. “Have you heard of it?”

It was part of the list of things that people have told Steve he needs to check out that he’d missed while he was frozen. Thai food had been on it as well, but there was no way Tony knew about it. It wasn’t as though Steve had kept it from him, he’d just never pulled it out in front of Tony. He was sure it was just a coincidence.

“I’ve heard of it. It’s a movie, right?”

Tony shook his head, his eyes wide. “Oh no! Not just a single movie. It’s an entire franchise. Six television series, one of which is an animated venture. Twelve movies, the last two a reinvention of the first set of characters. Conventions. Merchandise. There’s a whole world of Star Trek, but for now, we’re starting with the beginning. The first episode of the first season of the original series. Then we only have 725 episodes. It’ll take a while."  
  
Tony chuckled and the first episode of Star Trek the Original Series started on the large flat panel television on the wall opposite the couch they were sitting on. He curled into Cap’s side to watch the show and enjoy the food with the man he loves.


End file.
